paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki:Amy Fox
Amy Fox Amy is a flying/construction/technology/fixing fox pup. Personality: Amy is a sweet and cute fox cub that comes from the series Skyler and Coby that I'm planning on making. She loves her friends from the series and from PAW Patrol, but the ones she's closer to has to be Skye and Rubble. She has trouble fighting back against bullies, but when a bully makes one of her friends cry, she takes matters into her own paws! When she's older, her motherly instinct kicks in when she has her pups. Bio Amy Fox is an 8-year old fox that lives in Kittiesville with her kitty friends. When she heard about the PAW Patrol, she thought that they were very like her friends. Amy looks up to Skye and Rubble the most and wanted to be just like them. She built a plane and flew to Adventure Bay to see the PAW Patrol. But then her plane ran out of fuel and crashed into the ocean. After Marshall and Chase were playing at the park, they heard a crash and explosion and went to tell Ryder. In a few minutes Zuma, Chase and Ryder saved her, with Chase getting the plane out of the water. Ryder's pup pad fell in the water and Amy fixed it. After the mission, Ryder gave her a tag with a computer on it which meant that she was a new member of the PAW Patrol. You're probably wondering about her friends back home. After a mission she will sometimes fly back to see them. Appearance: Amy Fox is a red fox, with bright orange fur with black "socks" on her paws, designed like Skye's paws, and she has black on the tip of her ears. She has bright blue eyes that sparkle in the sunset's light and in the moonlight. She has white fur on the bottom of her mouth, on her belly, and on the tip of her tail. Her tail happens to be very fluffy. Her collar is a pinkish orange color along with her vest. The background of her tag is the same color as her collar with a computer on it. Her pup pack is the same color as her collar. Vehicle and tools: Her vehicle and pup pack is the same color as her collar and vest. Her vehicle can transform into a plane(not the plane that crashed in the ocean) and a tow truck. It can also change into a hover craft, like Zuma's, just in case there's something she needs to fix on water, and a snowmobile. She has goggles and wings in her pup pack just like Skye and a hammer, screw driver, shovel, and a drill in her pup pack. Her vehicle number is 10. Fears: lightening, hawks, eagles, and loosing her friends Mottos: This high flying pup is ready to go up, up, up! When there's a problem, I can fix it! Technology is my best policy! Either a virus on a computer, a kite stuck on a billboard, a broken car, or a destroyed building, Amy Fox is here to help! I'm ready to fly sky high! Likes: Flying, being around Rubble and Skye, and helping her friends. Dislikes: Bullies, Marshall's clumsiness, but is used to it because Keke Cake(a friend from home)shares the same amount of clumsiness, and Alex not listening to their warnings. Voice: younger Amy: voice of Rita (from Go Hugo Go) maybe a tad bit higher. current Amy: voice of younger Anna (from Frozen). older Amy: voice of Aleu (from Balto 2: Wolf Quest). Trivia: Amy Fox is a baby fox. Being around Skye and Rubble made her gain a little crush on Rubble. She is the third female to join after Everest. Her tag has a computer on it with a helicopter propeller like on Skye's badge. She likes to go swimming with Zuma. She likes to help Rocky out with recycling. She likes to help Chase on missions to sniff out clues, likes to snowboard with Everest, likes to play with Marshall, likes to help Ryder on missions, and likes to learn more from Skye and Rubble. When she goes down the slide, she does a backflip. When she jumps off, she twists in the air and hugs her tail. She has a construction hat like Rubble, only the color is pinkish orange. Her main color is pinkish orange.